Return to the Darkness
by Tallybird
Summary: When Dick first became Robin he had a nasty run-in with a certain villain, a scaring run-in. Bruce helped him overcome the impairment for a while, but his work is wearing off and Dick's returning to the darkness. The only thing that keeps him from ending his misery is a promiss he made blindly. rated for Rob/KF and various accounts of attempted suicide


I had this idea a while ago but changed it up to make it more believable and just all around better. I definitely changed Grayson's attitude towards the whole thing and Wally's involvement. I also added a lot of tension between Dick and Bruce and made some future plot points more exciting than what I'd originally planned.

Just to clear some things up, this first little bit is in the past (when Dick was ten), then when it says present day there's a time skip to awhile after the team was formed.

I don't own young justice

* * *

**Dick Grayson: age 10**

"It's not a permenant solution, and I don't know if there will be any side effects…"

"Bruce, I don't care. I'm Robin, I have to be able to fight crime… I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't."

"Dick, i-"

"Bruce! If I go another day broken like this just because you're too scared to help me I'll do it… I'll really do it… I'll kill myself!"

"Dick, please listen!"

"No, you listen! Acrobatics and crime fighting, that's who I am, it's what I do. If I can't do those, I have nothing left to live for!"

"On one condition, when this fails you will not commit suicide like you've been constantly threatening for the past week. If there are side effects, you will suffer through them. If in the end it doesn't fix anything, you will live with it. And, if it only makes you worse, you will only blame yourself!"

"Fine! Now get on with it!"

**Dick Grayson: Present day**

He woke up and could just barely make out the shapes of things. He blinked a handful of times and began to see somewhat clearly again. He turned his light on and walked over to the bathroom. He took his toothbrush in one hand and toothpaste in the other. He started to notice it was taking way to much concentration just to do this simple task. He started to see double and could no longer read the label on the tube.

"Come on!" he sank down to the floor and closed his eyes tightly. After opening them again he blinked a few times and his vision started to clear. He would fight this. He didn't want it to take over him again.

"Hey, Rob!" Wally said as he sped around to the kitchen. "How ya' doin' today?"

"Just peachy," he snarled as he tried to make out the expiration date on the milk. He gave up and just poured a glass anyways.

"Uh, dude? I think that milk's bad," Wally said as he saw the clumps pouring into Dick's cup.

"But doesn't the date say…" he squinted hard and tried to make out the numbers swirling around the jug, " … It's still good until next week?"

"Uh, that says it expired four days ago… and you can see the lumps in it."

"Are you sure?" he asked weakly staring into the cup.

Wally looked into his friends face, worried, "Yeah… Dude, is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine!" he yelled as he threw the glass across the room. It shattered against the wall and the milk spilled out everywhere. "I have to be fine… because Bruce…! He- he can't be right!"

"Bruce? Dick, is there something going on with you and Bruce?" he asked, visibly worried, "Look, whatever it is… I want to help-"

"Just shut up!" he shouted as he chucked the carton at Wally then stormed off.

"Wally!" Megan shouted as she ran to him, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but Rob isn't… He missed…"

"What? What did he miss?"

"Me! He meant to throw that carton at me and he missed…"

"Wally, I don't t-"

"No! Think about it!" he interrupted, "When we're on missions does he ever miss? Has he ever not been perfect when throwing stars or smoke bombs or anything?"

"No… no, not really…"

"Exactly… I'll figure out what's up…"

* * *

Not quite happy with that end bit for some reason... IDK why, though...?

more to come and before you ask, no, you won't find out exactly what's happening to Dick untill Wally does... which will probably be in only a chapter or two

Review plz!


End file.
